the_ten_great_primordialsfandomcom-20200213-history
Amen
Amen is the first shard, the shard of God as well as the second Ruler of Heaven. Biography Amen is the first creation of God, long after, God created Lucifer who asked to God to create other things, Amen raised his younger siblings along with Lucifer and God . After the eight Archangels, God created the three Archdemons, then, God and Yggdrasil created the three Primordial Beasts. Sheol, fearing that creation could take his family away from him, attacked creation, God fought him along with the Archangels, the Archdemons, the Primordial Beasts, the Protogenoi and Amen. God locked Sheol in a Mark and gave the Mark to Lucifer, that mark gradually corrupted him, Amen was dissapointed to see God loved Lucifer more than he loved him. When God discovered monkeys and created prototypes for humanity, he presented them to angels, Lucifer, already dissapointed by humans and corrupted by the Mark, refused to bow before humans, one third of angels, including but not limited to two-hundred Dominions who were called later Grigoris, followed him. Lucifer and his followers were fought by the angels and defeated by God and the angelic army, Amen helped God. Amen saw God flee after the Rebellion, he gave to the Archangels the task to rule Heaven and help them. Personnality Amen is cold, mature and hard to piss off, he loves his siblings deeply and considers God as his father. He was dissapointed when God gave the mark to Lucifer, even if, according to himself, Amen "will always love what Lucifer once was but hate what he became", in that, he's similar to Imperius He sees humans as cockroaches, Amen hates Nephilims more than all, he especially hate Mike Morningstar, the son of Lucifer, and Samuel Beobachter, the son of Samyaza. Powers and Abilities As ones of the first beings in existence, Amen is one of the most powerful entities in existence and is only equaled by his fellow Shards and only overwhelmed by the Primordial Beings. * Middle Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: As one of the first beings in existence. Amen is only equaled by the other Shards. ** Nigh-Omniscience: As one of the first beings in existence, Lucifer know a lot of things. * Immortality: Amen has existed before the actuel universe and is over a billion years old. He can never age or wither and will continue to exist until the end of time. * Nigh-Invulnerability: He cannot be harmed by conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases. Nothing in creation can harm him, no being, no weapon, no object. The only beings that can harm him are the Primordial Beings, the Shards, the Demiurges or a hybrid such as an Arch-Cambion/Nephilim. * Supernatural Concealment: He can conceal his presence from any individual weaker than himself and cannot be found unless he wants to. * Super Strength: Amen possesses immense supernatural strength. With a single punch, he could send the likes of an Seraphim-Level Entity into another dimension and give them a severe concussion that will leave in a coma for days. * Telekinesis: Amen can move objects or beings with his mind. * Teleportation: Amen can teleport anywhere in existence, however, it can take time. Weaknesses Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Archangels-Level Entities: The Seraphims-Level Entities can only very slightly harm them. * Demiurges: The Demiurges are the strongest hybrids and can harm Amen. Destroying Beings * Primordial Beings: The first beings in existence can easily kill him. * Shards: The Shards can kill Amen if he's weakened. Weapons Death's Scythe: Death's personal weapon can kill anything in existence. Gallery Amen (Chace Crawford).jpg|Human Form God (Rob Benedict).png|God, his major part Category:Characters Category:Shards Category:God Category:Primordial Entities Category:Primordial Beings Category:Primordial Species